Anything That's Nothing
by 7Spencer
Summary: When two Assassins get a heart attack at the sight of each other, what are they to do when it escalates into something bigger?...
1. Introduction

Anything That's Nothing

An Assassin's Creed Story

By 7Spencer

**Frederico de Carazzia perspective.**

Firenze, Italy. One of the most heavily populated cities of the 1400s. With such a dense number of inhabitants, criminal activity has increased drastically from its original status, theft is happening everywhere in the city, and most importantly, the tyrannical Borgia have asserted their dominance. The Borgia family is a threat that must be extinguished from the world, and the people that are brave enough to stand up for what is right and combat this threat are the Assassins. You are Frederico de Carazzia, one of the few members of the Firenze division of the already spreading Brotherhood along with many others.

One of your duties as an Assassin is to see that the welfare and the thriving of the many citizens of Firenze stays even through the most apocalyptic conditions. To your physical capacities, an Assassin must always choose the lives of many rather than the lives of one. Frederico abides this Brotherhood law to the letter, but he will soon learn that the choice is harder to make than what he assumes, especially if the one life is someone you love...

**Alessia DeFiore perspective.**

The staggeringly large amount of wealth that your family possesses should be something that draws you away from becoming a protector of your home: you can just hire men to do that for you. DeFiore was inspired by her family's exciting and action-filled tales about the Assassin that preserved the Brotherhood, Altair Ibn-Lahad, to do the same as he and help protect her home in Firenze. Along with de Carazzia, she was one of the first citizens to be recruited into the brotherhood by _el Mentore, _Ezio de Auditore la Firenze, and she has helped resist the Borgia's influence of the city. Symbolic achievements such as the destruction of the many scattered Borgia towers is on her resume, as well as smaller achievements by helping a citizen escape the wrath of the Borgia's "taxpaying comitttee".

Alessia loves her main occupation as an Assassin and her auxiliary duty as an artisan, but when the time her death comes, she will realize that she has more to love than just simple objects. She does not know her own capacities, and what she thinks she is able to overcome will be her ultimate downfall in the very near future...

**Chapter 1 will be out tomorrow morning, Chapter 2 noon, and Chapter 3 in the evening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bane of the Borgia

**Frederico Perspective.**

It was a crisp autumn morning in the town of Firenze. Unlike his fellow Assassins, Frederico de Carazzia wears a scarlet red cloak instead of a white cloak. The leaves falling off of the trees gave his garbs a kind of "flair": an abnormally large amount of the leaves were red as was his cloak. As he leapt from roof to roof, he struggled to envision in his mind the location of Borgia Captain Antoine la Pirazzi's tower he had been assigned to overtake. He was told by Ezio Auditore, the leader of the Brotherhood, it was near the Blacksmith shop belonging to Salvadore Pacatti. 'Doesn't give me that much of a hint,' he thought to himself as he leaped off a considerably high building onto a lower one.

Citizens gawked at him on the street. He heard one man say "He's going to die from that. I know it." The Assassin chuckled lightly, and he made sure the man heard it. He climbed up a tower structure, then kneeled on the rooftop to see if he could be able to spot the Borgia tower from a bird's eye view. He was able to spot the flag, and that was enough for him: he leapt off the tower, landed hard on the roof of a nearby building, and continued making his way towards his objective.

**Alessia Perspective.**

Anxious to test out the poison vials given to her from Ezio Auditore as a reward for her achievements recovering valuable information at the Castello, DeFiore had been told that a Templar informant had moved into Firenze and was already collecting information that could be used against them. Alessia had been assigned to kill this man, and she, a self-proclaimed "master of stealth", decided to hide in plain sight. First blending in with a group of Courtesans, she looked at the paper she was given to from Ezio to check if any of the Borgia guards walking around were the man she was supposed to kill. She did not find him for what seemed like forever, until at last, next to a Borgia tower, there stood the man talking with some other guards. He was clad in heavy armor, so Alessia knew straightforward assassination could not work. She pulled out a small vial of poison as the Courtesans walked off, on their way.

A guard clad in simple cloth-made Borgia garb spotted Alessia as she made her way up a building. "Hey, get down from there! You aren't authorized to be in this area!" The guards, following the other's gaze, saw nothing. DeFiore had already disappeared into another alleyway. She was quick to react when she was spotted: some may even say she can teleport from one place to another. "You're daft, Sergio," the heavily-clad guard said, scoffing. Sergio had a look of anxiety on his face. "I swear that I saw someone climbing up that building! She must've...disappeared..." Alessia's target began walking into the alleyway, sighing as he wanted to prove to his comrade he was wrong.

'That's right...walk this way.' The guard slowly walked closer to the corner Alessia was kneeling behind as she coated her blade with some of the poison. The guard, oblivious that his death was soon to come, passed the corner. Alessia, just finished coating her blade, sprang up and aimed her blade inside of the eye space in the guard's helmet. Her blade met its target, and she heard the man scream for a split-second, then silence. When she pulled her blade back out, it was tipped with blood. Alessia nodded, then climbed back up the building.

As she made her way back, she saw a man in a red cloak going the way she came. Then she also saw the Borgia Tower, then nodded at him, who was also pausing. "Good luck," she said as she leapt over to another building. She did not know that he was an Assassin, as he was wearing a red cloak instead of a white one. Her heart started racing once she saw him, though. 'Hmm. Probably because of all the excitement that's been happening: should rest once I get back.'

**Frederico perspective.**

Sidetracked because of a theft problem that he happened to pass, Frederico resumed his main objective. He was getting considerably tired from the leaping and the running, but that didn't stop him: he had a job to do. He was struggling to keep the Borgia flag in his sights when a fellow Assassin was going the way he came from. She looked over, spotted him, and nodded. "Good luck," she said. Right when she spoke, Frederico's heart began racing. 'An angel's voice,' he thought to himself. He was about to reply, but she was already leaping from building to building.

Wondering why his heart lost control at the sight of the woman, de Carazzia resumed his mission. As he leapt over a pair of buildings, he caught a glimpse of a crowd of guards surrounding a dead one. 'That must've been her reason for being over here,' he thought as he leapt onto a protruding brick on the tower, careful not to arouse the guards' attention. He climbed up, then took out the stick he was told to light once he made it to the top. He lit it with the other stick, then was about to throw it onto the wooden floor when he heard a shout. "_ASSASSINO!_" Realizing he'd been compromised, Frederico slammed the newly-lit stick down, which set the tower aflame. He leapt off the tower onto a building, then he ran as fast as he could.

He looked behind him and he saw that the guards were managing to follow him as he leapt between buildings. 'They must've been trained well,' he thought as he landed on the roof of a blacksmith shop. He saw one guard fall through the gap as he tried to follow him, which got a chuckle out of de Carazzia. The other guards leapt down to tend to him, and Frederico took the chance to make his getaway as he made his way towards the Assassin hideout.


End file.
